


Adrenaline

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pain, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Soulmates share physical and emotional pain, happiness, and everything in between





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intertwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091903) by [zinny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny). 



Soulmates were always such an abstract and yet normal concept to you. You grew up knowing about them, clearly, but it was still odd to know that you had someone out there, just breathing and it was a matter of time until you were supposed to meet them. You weren’t sure when that would be or how it would happen but it was supposed to.

Supposed to.

Another strange concept. Sometimes, soulmates die before they meet each other. Your aunt had it happen. She said it was the worst pain of her entire life and then it was like, nothing. Just, nothing. Silence. One second they were there and the next, they just weren’t. She said it’s something she can’t quite describe other than constantly feeling homesick and wanting to go home while there’s lingering ache through her bones. She never met them and yet, she mourned their loss as if she’d known them her whole life. Which, to be fair, having a soulmate you’re connected to, it is like you’ve known them your entire life.

You feel their happiness and their sadness, their pain and bliss. You feel everything they do. Emotionally and physically. Most of the time, it’s not horrible. Most people have a few pains out of nowhere but it’s usually not too bad. But, then there was you.

The first time, the first time it was really painful, you were at home, helping your mom make dinner when it felt like something had bit you but nothing. You screamed out, grasping the back of your neck but nothing. Your mom didn’t see a spot or anything. It didn’t hurt like some normal bite but it was something.

The time after that, it was much worse. You were just getting out of school when you’d gotten the wind knocked out of you from just the pain. You stopped and tried to yell out while your best friend put a hand on your back and helped you sit. Pain went through your rips and around your back, to your head. It felt like you’d be swung around like a ragdoll but after a few minutes, you were able to start walking again. A simple lingering pain was felt through your ribs and your eye but it was tolerable and within an hour it was nearly gone. You had to question what the hell your soulmate could possibly be doing that they would be in that much pain.

But, that wasn’t even the worst pain you went through. It was later, a Friday night and you were out at a friend’s house having a movie night when it happened. You were completely out of breath and your vision blurred while you collapsed on the floor, gasping for air while your muscles went weak. Panic consumed you but you found yourself more panicked that it was your soulmate dying. You couldn’t breathe and it felt like you were being crushed by a building. What you were experiencing, it had to be nothing compared to what they were going through. But, minutes later, you were able to breathe again. It was all shaky breaths and your friends were already calling your parents, having them come to get you.

It was horrible. Your parents got there and took you home to make sure you were okay, asking a thousand questions to make sure it was your soulmate and not something medically wrong with you. And once you clarified what happened, they bombarded you with questions on if you felt okay. You did. You didn’t feel what your aunt described and you knew your soulmate was alive. But, it wasn’t just because you didn’t feel the same way your aunt did. No, it was the adrenaline.

For over a year you’d felt this sudden rush of adrenaline run through your veins. It’s completely out of nowhere and you always smile, no matter where you are or what you’re doing. There’s something about whatever your soulmate is doing that is so blissful and euphoric. You feel like you could fly right out of your skin into the clouds and be forever happy. There’s a small part where your bones shake with fear but the euphoria always tops it and it’s beautiful, happy, peaceful.

That’s how you knew they were alive. You felt that feeling on the way home. They were okay.

That was the end of most of the horrible pain. Everything after that was mild. Sometimes, you’d be jolted awake from a sharp pain but it’d be gone just as quick as it came. It was mostly just simple happiness and excitement. Whoever your soulmate was, they were having a blast with life and it just made you more excited to meet them, find out what they were up to. Show you even. Little did you know meeting your soulmate wouldn’t be as enchanted as everyone else’s.

You were walking to school one day and you decided to take a different route. You were itching for a coffee from one of the street carts a few blocks over from your normal walk. You enjoyed taking a different route some days. It allowed you to enjoy the different scenery but, there were two boys walking in front of you. One was very dramatic and the other was a bit quiet but smiley. He was cute, too. A little too cute.

You were too busy watching his expression as his friend talked about something you couldn’t really make out that you didn’t see the crack in the sidewalk. You tripped, spilling your coffee and scraping your knee.

“Ow.” You mumbled at the same time the boy in front of you did, him stopping and looking towards the ground.

He turned around to look at you with wide eyes. You stared back and you both just knew. He walked over to you, his friend right beside him.

“Uh, a-are you…are you okay?” He stammers, bending down to help you onto your butt to check your knee.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay.” You didn’t bother looking to your knee, instead, your eyes were glued to his and you’d swore you’d never seen brown eyes as stunning as his. “Y-you said ow.” A soft smile comes to your fac.e

“Y-yeah, yeah I did.” He nods and smiles back. “T-that, uh,” His shy smile grows as he tries to find words, his friend standing with wide eyes as if he should have a bowl of popcorn in hands. “Does that mean…we’re…ya know?”

“Uh, I think so.” You blush and decide to pinch his arm a little. You could feel the curiosity he was emitting along with your own amazement but you needed to be one hundred percent sure.

“Ow.” He rubs the spot where you pinched.

“Yeah,” You giggle. “Ow.”

“I’m Peter, Peter Parker.” He sticks out his hand as he introduces himself.

“Y/n y/l/n.” You take his hand in yours as you stand up.

“I’m Ned Leeds.” Ned chimes in and sticks his hand out.

“Hey.” You smile and shake his hand.

This was him. Peter Parker. You didn’t know a name could sound so perfect and flawless. But, it was. And he was yours. You met him. Finally, three years of questioning the ghost pains and unexplainable adrenaline, you know who he is. You feel like a puzzle piece just fell into place and you can breathe for the first time. Perfect.

But, that didn’t last long.

After a few minutes of walking together and talking, you were about to go your separate ways thanks to you, Peter, and Ned not going to same schools, your attention was pulled to the sky. A giant wheel was hovering over Queens, making an obnoxious noise that gathered everyone’s attention. Cars stopped in the middle of the road, cyclists stopped to look, and walkers were already turned to the sky. It wasn’t something you’d ever seen before and it struck fear within you. Peter felt it. He felt your fear immediately and he took a deep breath, pulling your and Ned’s attention back to him.

“I gotta go.” Peter says lowly.

“Go?” You question. “W-why? Where?”

“Uh,” Peter looks to Ned, not wanting to just spring Spider-Man on you.

“Dude. You’re kind of stuck with each other.” Ned says as he places a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“I’ll explain later but I gotta-” Peter looks around the sky before he looks back to you. “There’s something I have to take care of. Ned, guy in the chair.” Peter nods once before giving you a sad smile and darting off.

“My soulmate is a werido, isn’t he?” You ask.

“Well, yeah.” Ned says. “But, not the kind of weird you’re thinking. Trust me, it’s actually so cool.” Ned gushes and you have to laugh.

“Guy in the chair?”

“Oh! Tell him when he comes back that I want to explain that!” Ned pats your back as he starts walking.

You watch for a few seconds before moving to catch up. “Do you think that giant thing in the sky is a good reason to ditch school? Ya know, since Peter ran off, clearly, also ditching school?“

“Uh,” Ned looks to you and then to the sky again. “I don’t know.” He chuckles lightly.

“I think so.” You scrunch your nose your expression quickly changes to a smile.

You stop dead in your tracks and take a deep breath while your veins fill with the same bliss you’re used to feeling. Peter was out, doing something you wish you knew but it was amazing, even more so now that you can put a face to the feelings.

“Hey, everything okay?” Ned asks, turning around and moving back to you.

“What’s he do?” Your voice is quiet as Ned quirks a brow.

“What do you mean?”

“He does something every single day for like, the past, I don’t know, few years. And he’s so happy. It’s like an adrenaline rush. It’s amazing.”

“Oh,” Ned smirks and puts a hand on your shoulder. “Wait till he tells you. It’s awesome!”

You were going to say something but just as you went to open our mouth, your chest felt like it was burning and your eyes bulged with the sudden pain. It was enough to start knocking the wind out of you. Your hand held your chest as Ned’s hands came to your arms, his voice like a distant echo in a cathedral hall.

“Y/n? Are you okay?”

“Ow,” You choke out, closing your eyes.

Ned’s attention is pulled to look above the two of you when a passerby yelled something about Iron Man. Ned watched as he flew by, going right for the circle in the sky.

“It’s okay.” Ned says, looking back to you, confidence in his voice as he knows that help for Peter was on its way.

You try to gain a breath. “He…he….pain.”

It wasn’t worse than the last time. If he survived whatever had gone through then, he would survive whatever was causing him pain this time. You were sure of it. Even after minutes passed and the pain wasn’t lighting up, you were still sure. Ned moved you to the wall of a building so you could sit away from people walking and maybe you’d be able to catch your breath. Tears swelled but just as they did, the pain started to dissipate. It’d been ten minutes but it felt like an eternity.

“Okay.” You take a deep breath and nod, leaning your head against the wall. “He’s okay.”

“What happened?” Ned asks, his voice low with concern.

“I have no idea but I’m seriously going to kill him.” You mumble.

“That bad?” Ned winces.

“Not usually. This was pretty bad but not as bad as the last time. I thought he died.” You ramble. “This wasn’t as bad but it was burning, last time just hurt like…uh…being constricted? I guess?”

“Yeah, guess he isn’t the easiest person. Mine, I think they ran into a pole once.” Ned tries to empathize.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! I was walking home with Peter and next thing I knew, my head was killing!”

You give him a smile and shake your head. “Yours runs into poles and mine…?”

“Yeah,” Ned chuckles. “He does some stuff. C’mon, we should get going. If Iron Man is up on the giant circle, it’s probably not good.”

“Great.” You groan as Ned helps you stand up. “So, where to?”

“Your place? Probably better than being on the street and maybe ditching school isn’t such a bad idea.” Ned sides with you, knowing part of his job is to now keep you safe while keeping you completely in the dark of Peter’s whereabouts until he returns.

“Alright.” You shrug and jerk your head, the pair of you walking back to your house.

While you and Ned made your way to your house, Peter was back at the new Avengers tower. Tony started lecturing Peter almost as soon as they had gotten back, barely paying attention to the other Avengers and a group Thor had brought back. Peter was supposed to be safe and the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, not chasing alien ships into the sky where he can’t breathe. Peter was Tony’s concern for the next few minutes in order to ensure his safety.

“But, Mr. Stark. You need me.” Peter says as he looks up to his mentor.

Tony crosses his arms. “No, no.” He sticks out one of his fingers. “I don’t recall those words. I said aliens and we need all the help we can get.”

“Yeah,” Peter shrugs. “I’m help.”

Tony takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “Yes, but you need to listen to me.” Tony says. “And the rest of the  _adults_ , not run off to alien spaceships.”

“Do they count?” Peter looks behind Tony where the group of newcomers stood, all them watching carefully.

One was a raccoon, another was green while another was blue with red markings. There was one that had antennas and one that was a tree. There was one that seemed to at least look human though and they did have Thor with them. Something, they’re all still trying to piece together.

“Just, do what I say.” Tony grips the bridge of his nose as he watches Peter who’s holding the largest grin. “Why are you still so…chipper?”

“Oh, Mr. Stark, the coolest thing happened today.” Peter’s eyes widened as his words spilled out of him. “I met my soulmate.” Peter beams and his heart swells with complete happiness.

The frown on Tony’s face was replaced by a very small, sad smile. “You met your soulmate and ditched off to space..?”

“Yeah,” Peter nods, shaking his head with furrowed brows. “They tripped and scraped their knee and they were walking behind me but then I saw the spaceship so I barely got their name but I know them now and they know me and they’re…wow.” Peter gushes.

“Alright, kid.” Tony places a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “All the more reason for you to be careful and stay safe.” Just as Tony’s sentence was finished, he hissed in pain, holding his arm. He turned around to see the human-like alien holding the exact same arm, leaving the room to still and become silent.

 _Irony at its finest_ , Peter thought while he looked between Tony and the human-alien with amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are NO spoilers for IW in this, I promise!

The war took place and it was by far the most terrifying thing you and Peter had ever been through. It didn’t help that you had no idea where he was or what he was going. There was a time for a solid twenty minutes where you were gasping for air and it felt like you were being crushed all over again. But that was it. Twenty minutes and then it was right back to being scared for Peter’s life and your life and your family’s life, questioning exactly what was going on.

Peter could feel your fear all while he was fighting Thanos with the Guardians, Tony, and Doctor Strange. At first, it caught him off guard and he found it a little distracting which is how Thanos got ahold of him in the first place but when Tony and Quill came to the rescue, he used the fear he felt through you as fuel to make sure he got him. His guard was stronger and his determination higher than it’d ever been. He needed to get home.

And he did.

His bones were tired but there was a smile resting on his face while his heart fluttered inside his chest as he saw you, May, and Ned outside of the tower on his way out. They got back to the tower and he sat with Tony, talking it out but was ready to leave the second he was told his loved ones were there for him. He was ready to go home.

He exited the building and the first person to embrace him was May. They hugged so tight you were sure he was going to crush her and she was going to crush him. She pulled him away and cupped his face, running a hand through his hair.

“May, I’m fine.” Peter smiled, a few cuts and bruises but nothing major. He was mostly covered in dirt and soot.

“Are you sure? You’re a mess, Peter!” May yells, her voice fragile but filled with relief while her eyes watered.

“Really,” Peter shrugs as his voice is a little raw. “I’m fine. It’s okay. I’m okay. Everything, it-it’s okay.” Peter gives her a smile and pulls her back in for a hug.

You watch the reunion as you feel the love and adoration Peter has for his aunt. It was something words couldn’t quite describe. Ned told you while you were waiting out the war that Peter and May only really had each other and now seeing them reunite, you knew that was true.

“Dude, you had me worried.” Ned winces a little as they do a handshake that seems a little ridiculous but you can’t help to smile.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. All good, man.” Peter smiles at his best friend but quickly moves to you.

He takes in a deep breath and it completely hitches in his throat. You looked a mess. Your hair was out of sorts from hiding out in a hot bunker with a bunch of people and the pain you’d been through on account of Peter. Your face and eyes looked exhausted, relieved to see Peter alive, but exhausted nonetheless. You simply looked drained but there’s still this glimmer in your eyes that makes the very corner of Peter’s mouth tug into a smile.

“Uh...hey.” He says, standing directly in front of you.

“Hey.” You smiled, heat rising to your cheeks as you closed the distance between you.

Peter’s arms came around you and everything felt right. It felt like every missing piece of you was falling into place just right and that you were finally home, right where you were supposed to be. Peter smelled of a smoke and was a bit grimy but you couldn’t care less because he’s so soft and warm and he’s really yours and you’re connected to him. And all Peter can smell is the very faint scent of your shampoo and his heart suddenly has this whole other purpose to beat: you. His bones don’t ache anymore and every bit of him that was sore from the fight is completely fine. Everything feels so okay and safe. It’s perfect.

“So, uh,” Peter pulls away but his hands stay lingering on your sides. “T-this is it.” He gives you a sheepish smile.

“You’re like...an Avenger?” You crack a smile with the words, hints of disbelief in your voice.

“Uh,” Peter pulls a hand away and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah. Spider-Man.” His smile is so timid and beautiful with the words.

“So cool.” You smile wide, now a complete understanding of all the pain and fear you’ve felt. “But also, you scared me half to death.” Your eyes widen and your voice raises.

“I’m really sorry.” Peter’s brows knit together showing his honesty. “W-we,...can we just….talk about it?”

“If you want.” You shrug looking to Ned and May before going back to Peter’s eyes that seem a little lighter than earlier in the day. “I’ve got a few questions.” You wiggle your brows, giving Peter a smirk.

Peter looks to May. “Uh, is it alright if we walk...together?”

May looks to you and then to Peter. “Please, not too late and no Spider-Man stuff tonight.” May walks back up to Peter and squeezes his shoulder. “Come on, Ned. I’ll take you home.”

“Okay,” Ned beams. “I call dibs on the Guy In The Chair parts.” Ned points to Peter as he starts walking to May.

“Okay, Ned.” Peter chuckles.

“Nice meeting you!” Ned smiles at you as him and May make their way to the car.

Peter turns to look at the Tower and waves at Tony and Quill who were smiling back at him, sitting side by side, putting a soft smile on your face.

“Uh...so...where should I start?” Peter asks as you two start walking away from the tower.

“Well...are you really okay?” You ask, your voice hesitant.

You don’t feel any pain or anything terrible from Peter’s end. There’s nerves but that’s about it and you know he’s feeling your anxiety as well. Everything just seems to feel a little bit calm, almost a sense of bittersweet given the circumstances. Most people get a happy meeting and come to find out, your meeting was cut short because he went to risk his life for the world. Sure, it’s incredible and brave but now you kind of have to wonder if you’ll be in a constant state of panic for his life.

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter nods, his hand brushing against yours with every step. “I-it was...yeah. I’m okay.” He gives you a sad smile as you feel the sadness fall into your bones.

“You don’t feel okay.” You whisper.

“Um, yeah. It-there-there was a lot but I'm okay, I promise. I think you kind of can know that now.” Peter starts to chuckle.

You stifle a laugh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Silence falls between the two of you as questions continue to race through your head. There was so much you wanted to you know. How did he become Spider-Man? How did he even get into the Avengers? Did he ever think to be a little more careful so he wouldn’t cause you any pain? What else can he do? Is that what the feeling of bliss is? Truly there were so many questions, you could barely think straight and Peter wasn’t much better.

He wanted to know everything about you. Your favorite color, your favorite movie. Your friends, your family. How were you during everything? Did he cause you too much pain? How were you actually handling finding he’s your soulmate? It’s not exactly easy and he’d understand if you decided to not get involved with him right off the bat but he hoped you would. He just needed to know everything but neither of you knew exactly where to start.

“C-can...can I hold your hand?” Peter looks over to you, a sheepish smile and red cheeks decorating his face.

“Yeah, of course.” You furrow your brows and interlock your fingers with his. His hands are calloused and sweaty, a little rough but it’s nice. He’s nice.

“So, are you okay? I know that you were probably really worried and probably in pain and I’m so sorry for that and I wish I could have been quicker so you wouldn’t have been in any but I really hope it wasn’t too bad and...sorry.” Peter rambles, his last word slowing down.

“It’s okay.” You giggle. “I’m okay just ya know, you should be a little more careful.”

“Yeah, yeah, no. I will be.” Peter reassures, running his free hand through his hair.

“Okay, I have to know.” You start, Peter glancing to you. “What is it….like...what do you do? Its gotta be the Spider-Man thing right? Where, ya know, you just...feel so happy. Like nothing else matters and it’s adrenaline rush?”

Peter lights up like the entire sun and there’s this glimmer in his eyes while the softest smirk comes to his face. “You, uh, you really wanna know?”

“Yes!” You exclaim.

“I’ll show you.” Peter offers.

“Really?” Your eyes widen and you smile with excitement.

“Yeah, come on. But you can’t tell May.” He says quickly, pulling your hand so you can keep up with his pace.

You follow him step by step to a different building, very few people are around and those that are, aren’t paying any attention to either of you. Peter leads you down an alley and for a second, it’s a bit creepy. But, you weren’t bothered by it because he kept his hand wrapped tightly around yours and you swore he’d be damned if he ever even dared to loosen his grip. You didn’t know everything but what he went through, you were certain he was determined to always come back okay.

“Uh...okay so, hold on.” Peter says, hesitance in his voice as he lets go of your hand just to snake his arm around your waist.

“We’re going up there?” You ask, leaning into him as you point to the top of the building.

“Y-yeah, trust me.” He gives you a soft smile as he looks to you, his eyes honest and confident he knows what he’s doing.

“You’re not gonna drop me?”

“Never.” He says immediately with a soft head shake, your faces so close his curls nearly brush against your forehead.

“Okay.” Your smile turns timid as you grip Peter’s hoodie as tight as you can.

Peter holds his free arm up, a web shooting from his webshooter. In a second, he was pulling the two of you up and your heart plummeted to the pit of your stomach. Your grip tightened and Peter just smiled at you, making sure to keep his arm snug around you until you were flat on the roof stop.

“Told you.” Peter says, his arm loosening to let you see the top of the building.

“Yeah, yeah.” You roll your eyes. “Now what?”

“You sure you’re ready?” Peter asks, looking over the city that was now almost completely dark besides the building lights.

“I have to know.”

“Don’t tell May...or your parents. I don’t think they’ll be happy.” Peter gives you a shy laugh.

“Only Ned.” You quip.

“Yeah, Ned.” Peter agrees and has the two of you walk to the edge of the building. “Just, uh, hold on and I promise I won’t drop you.” Peter pulls out his mask from his pocket and tugs it over his head before pulling the hood to your hoodie over your head.

“This is insane.” You grab a hold of Peter as his arm goes around you again.

He nods, “Yeah, a little but you wanted to know.”

“True.” You chuckle.

“Ready?” Peter asks, his eyes not leaving yours.

“Ready as ever.” You nod as Peter uses his webshooter to shoot a web attaching the two of you.

“Just in case.” He gives you a cheeky smile before shooting another web to a neighboring building.

The two of you leave from the rooftop, swinging from one building to the next, your grip and Peter’s web keep you secure to him while he moves between buildings. You both share the feeling of bliss and adrenaline rushing through your veins. You look down and for a split second, you’re sure you’d fall but then you look back to the brown-haired who literally held your heart and was connected to you and you knew you’d never fall. He’d have you and that’s all that mattered. You finally understood the happiness that he felt every single night with the softest touch of fear and you’re so happy you get to experience it and that you get to see him like this. It’s perfect and while you know it’s not gonna be easy, you wouldn’t ask for anyone else.


End file.
